My Father is--
by Misamime
Summary: [Father!Chara & Reader] Seperti apa mempunyai ayah seperti mereka? seperti apa mereka memperlakukanmu? seperti apa sikapmu kepada mereka? / Single Parent!Chara/ Father!Chara/ Daughter! Reader/ Chapter 1: Akashi Seijuurou


_**Father!Chara/ Single Parent!Chara & Daughter!Reader**_

_**Genre: Family, and Comedy (?)**_

_**Rated: K—T **_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki-sensei! Misa Cuma nyewa chara nya doang.**_

_**WARN: AU, mungkin OOC, TYPO, dan masih banyak kecacatan yang lainnya! **_

_**Disini Cuma Akashi yang udah jadi bapak-bapak #kabur**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON' READ**_

_**DON'T FLAME! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namaku adalah Akashi (Name). Iya, Akashi yang _itu, _memangnya kalian tahu Akashi yang mana lagi?

Akashi yang _itu _adalah ayahku. Sekali lagi, dia adalah—AYAHKU. Jika kalian berpikir aku adalah anak terberuntung di dunia karena mempunyai ayah sepertinya, Lalu diperlakukan sebagai anak yang selalu dimanjakan, yang selalu dituruti kemauan nya, dan yang selalu diberi waktu bebas untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. KALIAN SALAH BESAR!

Aku selalu saja disuruh belajar, padahal aku benci hal itu! Kalau tidak belajar ya tentu saja aku disuruh les piano atau semacamnya! Setiap kali aku ingin bermain bersama teman-temanku pasti Otou-sama selalu melarangku, bahkan sampai mengancamku! Terkadang aku sempat berpikir kalau aku ingin kabur dari rumah, tapi mau kabur kemana?! Huh, andaikan saja Okaa-sama _masih ada_, pasti Otou-sama akan memberikan aku waktu bermain seperti dulu, dan juga pasti Otou-sama akan menghabiskan waktu kosongnya bersamaku. Bukan melanjutkan perkerjaannya! Tapi itu juga kalau Okaa-sama _masih ada. _

Yap, Okaa-sama sudah meninggal. Dan semenjak Okaa-sama meninggal, Otou-sama jadi sering mengaturku untuk melakukan _ini _dan _itu_, dan bahkan aku tidak dekat dengan Otou-sama seperti _dulu _lagi. Padahal dulu aku sering bermain piano dengan Otou-sama, jalan-jalan bersamanya, belanja bersamanya, tapi sekarang? Kubur saja kenangan itu! Aku tidak suka dengan Otou-sama yang _sekarang! _Dan toh lihat, dia seperti yang tidak sayang kepadaku lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"(Name)!" panggil Taiga, aku hanya menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa? Kau ingin mencontek PR-ku lagi?"

"Hah!? Memangnya sekarang ada PR?!"

"Tentu saja, ada!"

Aku harus menahan tawaku mati-matian saat melihat ekspresi Taiga yang sangat idiot itu. Dia ini benar-benar bego, padahal sudah sering aku mengerjainya, tapi ia masih saja percaya dengan kata-kataku, hari ini kan tidak ada PR!

"Kagami-kun, Akashi-san bohong kok. hari ini tidak ada PR." Muncul Tetsuya secara tiba-tiba, sehingga membuatku dan Taiga berteriak dengan bersamaan.

"Kuroko!"/"Tetsuya!" yang diteriaki pun hanya memasang wajah teplonnya yang khas,entah kenapa aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya. Sabar (Name), sabar... dia ini mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Aku menarik nafas, dan membuangnya, kemudian menatap Taiga kembali dan bertanya;

"Jadi?"

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Barusan kau memanggilku karena ingin memberitahu sesuatu, bukan?"

"... aku jadi lupa, dengan apa yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu..."

Orang ini... mungkin aku sudah meledeknya dengan sebutan 'Kakek' jika Tetsuya tidak menjelaskan apa yang ingin dikatakan Taiga barusan.

"Begini Akashi-san, sekarang kita kan sudah kelas dua..."

"hmm? Terus?"

"Nah, kami klub basket ingin mengadakan malam keakraban dengan anggota basket kelas satu yang baru bergabung."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kami ingin mengajak Akashi-san untuk mengikuti malam keakraban itu, Akashi-san mau ikut tidak? Dekat pantai lho... dan malam keakrabannya diadakan lusa..."

Dekat pantai!? Malam keakraban!? Itu bisa dibilang sebagai acara menginap juga bukan!? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menginap bersama teman! Disana ada Aida-senpai juga kan? Kalau aku ikut berarti ada teman ceweknya dong!

"Tentu saja aku IKUT!" seru ku dengan semangat.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam aku meminta izin kepada Otou-sama kalau lusa nanti aku akan mengikuti malam keakraban disebuah pantai...

"Tidak boleh." Otou-sama langsung tidak mengizinkanku, tentu saja aku tidak ingin kalah.

"Tapi Otou-sama, disana juga ada perempuannya kok!"

Mata merah Otou-sama langsung menatapku dengan tajam. "Tapi disana KEBANYAKAN Laki-laki 'kan?" ugh... benar juga sih. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadaku kok! yang ada juga aku yang melakukan hal-hal aneh kepada mereka!

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'an (Name), kalau sudah aku bilang Tidak, ya Tidak." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat absolut. Kesal, aku mengeplakan tanganku, dan tetap sabar sampai Otou-sama mengizinkan'ku.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu dan belajar (Name)?"

_**BRAAKK! **_

Aku membanting meja makan dengan keras, tidak memperdulikan betapa sakitnya tanganku ini, aku menatap Otou-sama dengan geram dan mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan selama ini!

"Belajar dan belajar terus! Aku bosan dengan semua ini! aku muak! Aku ingin bermain dengan teman-temanku! Tapi Otou-sama selalu melarangku! Memangnya Otou-sama ingin anaknya dicap sebagai anak yang kurang pergaulan!? Tidak kan?! Okaa-sama pasti tidak ingin aku menjadi seperti itu!" saking kesalnya aku sampai membawa-bawa Okaa-sama, padahal Otou-sama tidak ingin membahas tentang Okaa-sama lagi sejak _waktu itu. _Tapi siapa peduli!? Aku marah sekarang!

"Jika Okaa-sama masih hidup, pasti ia sudah mengizinkanku untuk pergi bersama temanku! Tidak seperti—"

"(NAME)!"

Aku langsung diam, Otou-sama terlihat benar-benar marah, ia menatapku dengan geram, aku hanya bisa menelan saliva ku sendiri.

"Kembali ke kamarmu SEKARANG!" teriaknya lagi, dia tetap menatapku dengan geram. Tanganku bergetar, aku menggit bibirku dan rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tak kuat lagi, aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan membanting pintunya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**AKASHI POV **_

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karena kelakuan (Name) barusan. Awalnya aku biasa saja saat dia marah kepadaku, tapi begitu dia menyebut "Okaa-sama" entah kenapa itu membuat ku menjadi marah, bahkan aku sampai membentak (Name). Sepertinya dia jadi marah dan mengurung dirinya dikamar, biarkan sajalah... toh kalau dia lapar pasti akan keluar sendiri.

...

Esoknya, saat pagi aku tidak merasakan keberadaan (Name), apa ia sudah berangkat sekolah lebih pagi? Atau ia masih tidur dikamarnya?

"Seijuurou-sama mobil anda sudah siap." Salah satu pelayanku memberi kunci mobilku, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih aku langsung bersiap untuk bekerja. Tapi sebelum pergi aku bertanya dulu:

"(Name) sudah berangkat sekolah?"

"Belum, (Name)-sama belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak kemarin malam."

"Oh..."

Aku kembali berjalan menuju mobilku, sebelum aku menaikinya, aku menatap balkon kamar (Name) sesaat, entah kenapa aku menjadi khawatir.

"Dia tidak akan kabur kan...?"

...

Entah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang hari ini, biasanya aku pulang jam 11 malam, kali ini aku pulang jam 9 malam. Selama diperjalanan pun aku terus merasa tidak tenang, firasatku mengatakan ada _sesuatu _yang terjadi dirumah sekarang. Dan entah kenapa aku ingin melihat (Name) dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Saat sampai di halaman rumah, aku langsung berlari memasuki rumah, dan saat aku memasuki rumah... aku melihat pelayanku sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu, mereka terlihat khawatir.

"Ah! Seijuurou-sama!" Panggil salah satu pelayan yang menyadari keberadaanku, yang lainnya menatapku dengan tatapan horor.

"Dimana (Name)?" Tanyaku, mereka langsung tersentak kaget, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar (Name), saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya...

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kamarnya pun berantakan, pintu lemari bajunya terbuka, dan banyak bajunya yang berserakan dimana-mana. Aku kembali menuruni tangga dan menyusul Tanaka, pelayan pribadi (Name).

"Dimana dia?" Tanyaku _setenang mungkin. _

Dia ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi juga ia seperti yang takut untuk menjawabnya, "Itu... (Name)-sama..."

"Apa? Jawab dengan jelas!"

"(Name)-sama kabur dari rumah! Ia samasekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya daritadi! Kamarnya juga dikunci! Tapi saat didobrak ternyata (Name)-sama tidak ada dikamarnya!"

Tenang Seijuurou... tenang... coba telpon ke ponselnya dulu.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menelpon (Name), aku kira dia tidak akan mengangkatnya, tapi ternyata aku salah... begitu ia sudah mengangkat telponnya aku langsung berteriak

"(NAME)! Kau dimana?! Cepat kembali kesini!"

Tapi apa kalian tahu seperti apa jawabannya kepadaku?

_"Hah! Ain't nobody cares about that! _Memangnya sejak kapan Otou-sama peduli kepadaku?!" Dengan begitu ia mematikan sambungannya.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Apa dia sedang memanas-manasi ku? Tentu saja aku peduli padanya! Aku sayang kepadanya!

"Eetoo... apa kita perlu mencari (Name)-sama sekarang? Atau meminta bantuan polisi?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh? Tapi Seijuurou-sama..."

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

Aku tahu kau akan pergi ke pantai untuk acara malam keakraban (Name)... lain kali pintar-pintar lah untuk kabur dari rumah.

Tapi...

Dia pergi ke pantai yang mana?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**READER POV **_

Sebenarnya kabur dari rumah itu membuatku jadi agak takut, kemarin malam saja Otou-sama menelponku dan sepertinya ia sangat marah sekarang. Tapi semoga saja aku aman kabur ke rumah Riko-senpai. Butuh beribu alasan agar Riko-senpai tidak curiga kepadaku kalau aku menginap dirumahnya (karena kemarin aku datang jam 9.30 malam kesini) apalagi kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah! ia sempat bertanya apakah aku kabur dari rumah? Dan kenapa kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah, rasanya aku hampir mati kepergok (?) Disana.

_"Barusan aku telat bangun! Apalagi jarak rumah menuju Sekolah itu jauh! Aku mau menginap disini biar bisa berangkat bareng dengan Riko-senpai untuk acara malam keakraban nanti, biar gak telat! Hehehe..." _

Untung saja Riko-senpai percaya kepadaku! Walaupun butuh waktu untuk meyakinkannya sih...

"(Name)-chan! Ayo siap-siap, kita sudah mau berangkat!" Panggil Riko-senpai.

"Baik! Tunggu sebentar!"

...

Ini dia! sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak ke pantai lagi, dan akhirnya... akhirnya!

"_UMI DA~!" _

Aku sudah berteriak kegirangan mengenai pantai lebih tepatnya sih kami semua! Otou-sama marah? bodo amat, yang penting aku bersenang-senang sekarang!

Kami bermain bola volley, lomba berenang siapa yang sanggup berenang sampai jauh, menunggu Hyuuga-senpai menembak Riko-senpai, memecahkan semangka, membuat istana pasir, dan mengubur tubuh Tetsuya di dalam pasir.

Karena lelah bermain aku duduk disebelah Tetsuya (yang masih dalam keadaan teekubur) dan tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-temanku. Yang paling ngakak itu saat Kiyoshi-senpai (entah kenapa) tersandung dan terjatuh sambil menarik celana Taiga, dan kami melihat bokongnya yang sexy.

"HEI TAIGA! BOKONGMU ITU SANGAT SEXY!" Teriakku, sontak yang lainnya langsung tertawa, sedangkan Taiga langsung menceburkan ke laut sambil berteriak

"Aku harap aku hilang dari dunia ini!"

Aku terus tertawa, tapi suara tawaku langsung hilang saat Tetsuya (yang masih dalam keadaan terkubur juga) mengatakan:

"Akashi-san, semalam ayahmu menelpon ke ponselku, dan bertanya apa aku sedang bersamamu atau tidak."

Sialan...

"Akashi-san ada masalah ya?"

Mampus...

"Ti-tidak kok! Kemarin kan aku menginap di rumah Riko-senpai, hanya saja aku baru memberitahu Otou-sama saat ia menelponku semalam!"

"Begitu ya... aku kira kamu ka-"

"OOH! SUDAH SORE NIH! KENAPA KITA TIDAK MANDI SEKARANG? LIHAT AJA OMBAKNYA SUDAH SEMAKIN BESAR, KAN BAHAYA TUH!" teriakku dengan lantang (yang berusaha kabur dari perkataan Tetsuya) dan untung saja mereka setuju denganku.

"Benar juga, ombaknya sudah semakin besar..."

"Kita mandi yuk? Sudah keringatan begini."

"Hei! Tapi bantuin Kuroko dulu, kasian tuh udah terkubur berapa jam coba?"

"Ahaha! Iya, benar juga!"

Kami langsung membantu Tetsuya untuk bangkit dari kuburannya, setelah itu- kami langsung kembali ke penginapan.

...

Aah, segarnya! Setelah bermain kemudian mandi dengan air hangat itu memang menyenangkan!

Aku dan Riko-senpai kembali ke kamar untuk menyimpan handuk, dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Setelah makan, kami mengobrol dengan anak-anak kelas satu, seperti perkenalan, tanggal lahirnya, statusnya (ehem!) apa hobinya dan lain-lain. Setelah puas mengobrol kami bermain kartu ONO, dan tiga orang yang kalah harus melakukan _Dare _dari semua pemain, dan untungnya aku tidak kalah-kalah! Hahaha! Saat yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat Taiga harus melakukan _Dare_ dariku!

Aku menyuruhnya untuk berteriak "Aku Homo! Siapa yang mau denganku!?" Sambil berkeliling tiga kali di dalam penginapan, tentu saja setelah melakukan itu dia langsung marah kepadaku dan berteriak "HARUS DISIMPAN DIMANA MAJAHKU INI?!"

Karena sudah larut malam kami memutuskan untuk tidur dan melanjutkannya besok, tapi sebelum tidur... entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengecek ponselku, soalnya sejak tadi pagi aku samasekali belum menyentuh ponselku!

Takut-takut aku mengecek ponselku, dan benar saja! Ada 100 SMS masuk dan 64 _missed call! _Dan itu semua dari Otou-sama, takut-takut aku membuka SMS darinya.

_"Kau ini dimana?! Cepat pulang sekarang juga!" _

_"Apakah kau ini ingin cepat mati?!" _

_"(Name)! Cepat pulang!" _

Hampir setiap SMS nya mengandung kata-kata "pulang". Huh! Memangnya aku akan langsung menurut?

Karena saking banyaknya SMS dari Otou-sama, aku membuka SMS darinya yang paling terakhir dikirim, isinya:

_"Baiklah jika itu maumu, bersiap-siaplah jika aku menemukanmu!" _

Glek. Apa maksudnya ini?

Gawat. Jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat, dan tanganku mulai bergetar, sial! Kenapa aku jadi ketakutan seperti ini?!

Ah! Sudahlah lupakan (Name)! Memangnya Otou-sama tahu aku dimana sekarang? Tidak kan!

...

Esoknya...

Padahal masih pagi, tapi mood-ku jelek seperti ini! Bisa-bisanya anak kelas satu itu mengatakan:

"Diantara Kagami-senpai dan Kuroko-senpai, yang mana pacarnya (Name)-senpai?" Tentu saja aku menolak hal itu mentah-mentah! Siapa sudi yang pacaran dengan Taiga?! Tapi kalau Tetsuya boleh juga sih... ah! Bukan itu maksudku!

"Apaan sih?! Sudah deh, jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi!"

"Ciee~ (Name)-chan _Tsundere _tuh~ ayo ngaku~" goda Kiyoshi-senpai, APAAN SIH?! /

"Ah... ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada (Name)-senpai." Tanya anak kelas satu yang namanya Jun. Untunglah ada yang mengalihkan pembicaraan...

"Apa?"

"(Name)-senpai itu anak dari ketua perusahaan _Akashi corp _kan?"

"...Iya..."

"Woaah! Keren! Bisa ceritakan seperti apa kehidupan (Name)-senpai?!"

Jika ini adalah komik Shoujo, pasti ini adalah adegan dimana teman si pemeran utama yang kaya raya sedang memamerkan kehidupannya yang mewah, tapi hadapilah kenyataan, ini bukanlah komik.

Aku mengarahkan sumpitku kepada Jun-kun, dan mulai berbicara; "Kehidupanku tidak begitu bebas, setiap hari aku disuruh belajar-belajar dan belajar lagi, kalau tidak belajar ya aku harus mengikuti les piano, bahkan aku juga tidak mendapatkan _perhatian _dari Otou-sama. Bahkan jika aku bermain dengan mereka sampai malam..." aku menunjuk Taiga, Tetsuya dan yang lainnya dengan sumpitku. "...pasti aku akan dipaksa untuk pulang, terkadang aku dimarahi untuk tidak boleh main lagi sampai malam oleh Otou-sama!"

"Lho? Bukannya itu artinya ayahmu itu _overprotective _ya?" kata Taiga

Hah? Yang _begitu _disebut _over-protective? _Serius?

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Hm, kau ingat saat pembagian rapor yang harus diambil oleh orang tua tahun lalu?" Kata Taiga

"Ah... itu pertama kali kita bertemu dengan ayah (Name)-san..." Ujar Tetsuya

"Eh?! seperti apa ayah (Name)-chan!?" tanya Koganei-senpai dengan semangat, ditambah dengan anggukan dari Mitobe-senpai. Dan yang lainnya pun menatapku, Taiga dan Tetsuya secara bergantian dengan tatapan _"ayo beritahu kami!" _

"Ayah (Name) itu... orangnya benar-benar menakutkan! Tatapannya itu sugguh... mengintimidasi! Masa saat aku sedang berbicara dengan (Name), tiba-tiba ayahnya menarik kerah bajuku kemudian mengatakan

_Jangan—sentuh—(Name)—kau-*PIIIP* _

Jelas sekali ayahnya itu _over-protective..._" oh Taiga, aku tahu Otou-sama tatapan memang mengintimidasi, tapi bisakah kau menceriakannya tidak berlebihan seperti itu? Dan benarkah kalau Otou-sama itu _over-protective?_

"—ngomong-ngomong ayah (Name) itu kelihatan gagah lho, dan juga berwibawa..." ujar Tetsuya. Entah kenapa perkataanya itu membuatku sedikit senang, SEDIKIT.

Karena mereka penasaran seperti apa Otou-sama itu, akhirnya Taiga menceritakan semua apa yang mereka tahu, terkadang mereka bertanya kepadaku "Benarkah itu (Name)?" lalu dengan malasnya aku menjawab "Iya aja deh." Setelah Taiga bercerita, mereka terus mengatakan;

"Ayah (Name) itu hebat ya..."

"Aku jadi ingin punya ayah seperti itu..."

Entah kenapa aku jadi agak kesal mendengarnya.

"Ayah yang hebat apanya?" sangkal-ku, mereka langsung menatapku. "Memangnya hebat ya, punya ayah yang tidak perhatian kepada anaknya? Memangnya hebat, punya ayah yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada anaknya? Tidak kan? Aku saja tidak kuat lagi dicueki seperti itu oleh Otou-sama, karena itu aku kabur dari rumah—eh." sialan, aku keceplosan.

"APA?! KAU KABUR DARI RUMAH!?" teriak Hyuuga-senpai dan Riko-senpai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi!? Aku minta izin ikut malam keakraban dengan kalian saja tidak boleh, apalagi aku selalu dicueki oleh Otou-sama dari dulu! Jadi aku kabur saja dari rumah!" kataku sambil menahan amarah—sepertinya butuh beberapa waktu sampai mereka mengerti seperti apa perasaanku sekarang.

"Tapi—(Name)-san, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Tetsuya

"Benar! Mungkin sekarang ia sedang mencarimu. Memangnya kau tidak akan dimarahi?" tanya Taiga. Ugh,,,,

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua _ace _ Seirin ini, aku menatap mereka berdua dan juga menatap para anggota klub basket yang lain, dan dengan entengnya aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka

"Tenang saja! Lagipula Otou-sama tidak akan tahu aku ini ada dimana! jadi tidak mungkin dia menemukanku disini!" aku menatap mereka kembali, entah kenapa tatapan mereka jadi berubah, apalagi Taiga—dia seperti melihat setan. Ugh, kalau boleh jujur perasaanku tidak enak, hawa disekitarku juga menjadi berat.

Taiga seperti yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, tangannya yang bergetar menunjuk sesuatu dibelakangku. "Itu... Itu... ada..."

"Ada apa sih? Bicara yang jelas dong!" tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan yang besar menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Sial—aku tahu ini tangan siapa...

"_**Hoo? Jadi kau pikir aku tidak akan menemukanmu disini? (Name)-ku sayang... lain kali pintar-pintarlah kabur dari rumah..." **_

Dengan wajah yang pucat, aku memaksakan diriku untuk menengok kebelakang, disitu aku melihat Otou-sama—dengan ekspresi wajah yang SANGAAT kesal, dan nafasnya yang memburu karena menahan amarah, dan aku juga bisa melihat—ada aura hitam disekitarnya,

"_**... Nah, (Name)-ku sayang... sekarang..." **_

Glek. Mampus. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah, lebih tepatnya...

"_**PULANG! ! !" **_

—Murka

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku ada didalam mobil bersama Otou-sama. Iya, _Hanya berdua._Tanpa supir atau pendamping lainnya, jadi Otou-san lah yang menyetir dan aku duduk disebelahnya. Dan kalian tahu kalau aku diseret dari penginapan oleh Otou-sama dan memasuki mobil ini?! barang-barangku saja masih ada dipenginapan! Tapi Otou-sama membawaku pulang begitu saja!

Selama perjalanan kami sama sekali tidak berbicara. Tapi... rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak hanya berduaan dengan Otou-sama seperti ini. sebenarnya aku marah kepadanya—tapi aku ingin berbicara kepadanya juga..

"Otou-sama..." panggilku dengan suara yang pelan—sungguh pelan.

"...Apa?"

"Eh?! kedengaran?"

"Tentu saja kedengaran. Kita hanya berdua dan tidak ada yang bicara, lalu kau berbisik seperti itu ya jelas kedengaran."

"Huh... lagipula bagaimana Otou-sama bisa menemukanku?"

"Tentu saja dengan melacak ponselmu."

"Hah? Memangnya bisa ya?"

"... (Name), kau ini benar-benar—"

"Apa?"

"—sudahlah, lupakan."

Suasana kembali sunyi. Padahal barusan aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Otou-sama...

Aku terus menatap jalanan dan berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman-teman, bagaimana dengan tasku? Ah! bagaimana dengan ponselku!?

_**CKIIT! **_

Tiba-tiba Otou-sama memberhentikan mobil di pinggir jalan—Sampai membuat kepalaku kejeduk kaca jendela. Aku mengusap-ngusap kepalaku sambil terus menatap Otou-san lewat kaca spion, Otou-sama meghela nafas dan menatapku "(Name)... kenapa kau kabur dari rumah? Apa kau sebenci itu kepada ayahmu ini?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Benci? Apa selama ini Otou-sama berpikir kalau aku membencinya?

.

.

_**AKASHI POV **_

(Name) berpikir sejenak, kenapa dia harus berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Atau jangan-jangan dia memang memben...

"Aku tidak membenci Otou-sama, aku hanya ingin perhatian dari Otou-sama..."

"... Perhatian?"

"Ya... Otou-sama kan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan perhatian Otou-sama kepadaku pun sudah berkurang... habis itu Otou-sama selalu melarangku untuk bermain dengan teman-teman, kan jadi kesal juga..."

Jadi... kau kesal kalau aku tidak memberi perhatian kepadamu, apalagi aku selalu melarangmu bermain dengan teman-temanmu? Itu aku lakukan demi kebaikanmu juga (Name), aku tidak mau anakku bergaul dengan bebasnya dan mempunyai teman yang sikapnya tidak baik. Oke, aku tahu temanmu itu baik, tapi ada beberapa yang tidak meyakinkan jadi aku selalu melarangmu.

"... yah, paling tidak aku ingin bisa bermain dan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Otou-sama lagi seperti dulu... tapi kan Otou-sama kan selalu sibuk..."

"Jadi... kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahmu ini?"

"... iya..."

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku langsung menelpon sekretarisku dan memintanya untuk memundurkan jadwal kerjaanku selama satu minggu.

_"Eh?! Tapi..." _

"Tidak ada tapi! Pokoknya selama satu minggu ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku!" Aku langsung mematikan sambungannya dan mematikan ponselku agar tidak ada yang menggangguku bersama anakku (Name).

"Jadi? Kita mau kemana?" Aku bersiap untuk menancap gas

"Eh? Otou-sama serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan antara ayah dan anak yang sudah hampir rusak, memangnya kau tidak ingin memperbaiki hubungan itu?" Tanyaku, (Name) langsung menggeleng dengan semangat dan menatapku dengan senang.

"Tentu! Tentu saja aku mau!" Melihat ekspresi anakku yang ceria ini sungguh membuatku senang, aku tersenyum simpul dan bertanya lagi padanya

"Jadi? Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Eeto... aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain!" Aku langsung menancap gas mobil dan terkekeh mendengar jawabannya,

"Ke taman bermain? Memangnya kau ini bocah?"

"Huh! Biar saja! Kan sudah lama aku tidak ke taman bermain!"

"Haha, iya-iya."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa seperti ini dengan keluargaku. Walaupun sekarang tidak _selengkap _dulu lagi, aku senang bisa seperti ini.

_**Seringlah memberi perhatian kepada anggota keluargamu jika kau tidak ingin memberi jarak pada hubungan keluarga. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bukannya mau nambahin hutang, tapi kalau lagi kebanjiran ide emang harus langsung diektik! Dan ini apaan coba?! End nya maksa banget! Mau ada genre drama nya gagal banget pls... **_

_**Kenapa Misa bikin ini? Yaa kebayang aja gimana kalau punya ayah seperti mereka... iya nggak? **_

_**Chapter pertama Akashi, berikutnya siapa yaa? :v **_

_**Ayoo, ayoo jangan malu-malu ngasih review! Apalagi yang reviewnya yang panjang, beuh! Sexy banget tuh! Misa suka sama orang yang review nya suka panjang, ada yang udah dicirian malah *ehem**_

_**Pokoknya kutunggu review darimu :v **_


End file.
